robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana's Story
"Dana's Story" is the 37th episode of Robotech and first episode of the Masters Saga. Summary After graduating from the academy, Bowie shares with his lifelong friend Dana Sterling of his nervousness. She then tries to raise his spirits by telling him the story of how her parents met. Synopsis Fifteen years later, the first graduating class of the United Earth Forces Military Academy prepares to carry on in the tradition of the officers and crew of the SDF-1. The descendants of the Zentraedi Holocaust are a tough breed. Earth is not the pleasant planet it used to be. Although several cities have been rebuilt, including New Macross City, may of them have had to be sealed off to avoid radiation contamination. The current feudal society is unstable, made up of human beings who have survived all but insurmountable odds in the face of the alien invasion. For the most part, they are an aggressive and suspicious lot. However, everyone is cheerful at the close of graduation ceremonies. Everyone except Bowie Grant, Claudia Grant's nephew. Bowie is a musician. He doesn't feel that the military way of life is his true vocation. Fellow graduate Lieutenant Dana Sterling sense his depression,. In an effort to buoy his spirits, she tells him the story of how her parents, Max Sterling and Miriya Sterling, met and fell in love. "There's a lot more to the military life than just maneuvers," she concludes. Although heartened by her story, Bowie remains unconvinced. Their discussion is interrupted by an emergency alert. It is not a drill. The Robotech Masters have arrived in force. They have traced the lost protoculture factory to Earth. Memorable quotes * Anatole Leonard: "And as the descendants of the 70 000 survivors of the Zentraedi holocaust, you are well aware of the conditions here on our planet. Many battle sites, including that of New Macross City, have been sealed off to avoid radiation contamination. Other cities have been rebuilt. And although the feudal society that has evolved is unstable, it is a society of human beings who have survived insurmountable odds in the face of inhuman aggression. It is a society to which you have all pledged your allegiance." * Bowie Grant: "What kind of life can I have in the military? It's just not me." * Dana Sterling: "At that moment, as they looked into each others eyes, for what was really the first time, the greatest miracle in the universe occurred: they fell in love." *Robotech Elders: "The humans who defeated our Zentraedi are no longer living, but their descendants seem ready to protect their planet with a similar degree of cunning and skill." *Robotech Master: "Our need for additional Protoculture is critical! That is why we must not deviate from our plan." References Characters *Anatole Leonard *Dana Sterling *Bowie Grant *The Robotech Elders Triumvirate: *The Robotech Masters Triumvirate *The Clone Masters Triumvirate *Khyron (flashback) *Miriya Sterling (flashback) *Roy Fokker (flashback) *Maximillian Sterling (flashback) *Rick Hunter (flashback) * Henry Gloval (flashback) * Lynn Jason (flashback) * Lynn Minmei (sprites in the arcade) Vessels and vehicles * VF-1 Valkyrie (flashback) * Skull-One (flashback) * SDF-1 (flashback) * Khyron's Warship (flashback) * Female Power Armor (flashback) * Tristar class Battlecruiser * VFH-10 Ajax * AS-14 Pegasus-class Assault Shuttle * Tirolian Azashar-class City-ship * Tirolian Roil Tiluvo-class Bioroid Assault Corvette * Recon Bioroid Other * A record of We Will Win plays in Bowie's quarters. Background information "Dana's Story" is an episode not originally from Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross. It is a clip episode, which used footage from Macross episodes as well as the Southern Cross episode Prisoner. It was made to make the number of Robotech episodes from 84 to 85 and to transition the story from The Macross Saga to The Masters. Robotech Remastered additions/changes To be added Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant *Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling *Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard *Barbara Goodson as Marie Crystal *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 01 37